Cette princesse s'appelle Mia
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Drago Malefoy n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se marier et trouver l'heureuse élue. Il ne lui reste que cinq jours. Et voilà qu'Hermione Granger passe par là...


**Bonjouuuur ! Voici un OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Cette princesse s'appelle Mia**

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans son wagon, seule. Elle soupira et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds. Blonds, oui. Depuis que Ron lui avait dit « Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à ton look », elle avait changé d'apparence. Elle avait été vexée de sa remarque, et depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de changer de look… Sa remarque avait été une excuse pour le faire. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc simple et une jupe noire jusqu'aux genoux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais mise avant.

Elle regarda l'heure. Bientôt, elle serait à Poudlard. Elle se leva pour se changer et enfiler sa robe. Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

-Mademoiselle ? Lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et se couvrit comme elle le put.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy.

-Malefoy ?

-C'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

Hermione parut déstabilisée. Il ne la reconnaissait vraiment pas ? Son look la changeait-il autant ?

-Mia, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et s'y on s'amusait un peu ?

-Enchanté Mia. Tu es à Serpentard ?

-Oui.

Il lui sourit et désigna son corps presque nu.

-Oh, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu peux sortir deux secondes ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et sortit. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Hermione ouvrit la porte du wagon et il entra.

-Je te préférais avant, lança-t-il.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Attendez… Drago Malefoy venait de la complimenter ? DRAGO MALEFOY ?

Comme s'il était chez lui, Drago s'allongea sur la banquette et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione sentit le rire monter en elle. Et dire que le Serpentard avait sa pire ennemie en face de lui, et qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas !

-Alors, t'es nouvelle ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu, en quelque sorte, éluda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sourit, puis se redressa. La scène était vraiment étrange. La Gryffondor souriait bêtement en imaginant la tête de Drago quand elle lui dirait qui elle était. Et le Serpentard souriait aussi, apparemment ravi d'être avec une si jolie fille de sa maison.

Hermione fit apparaitre deux jus de citrouille et en tendit un à Drago. Elle but une gorgée, puis une deuxième, quand elle sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse. Horrifiée à l'idée que Drago Malefoy lui caresse la cuisse, elle tourna la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter. Mais à peine le mouvement effectué, deux lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes délicatement. Elle se laissa guider dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air.

Elle s'écarta et ouvrit les yeux, croisant deux pupilles d'un bleu intense. Et alors elle se rendit compte qui était en face d'elle. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy.

-Aaahhhhhh ! cria-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas ?

-Ne crie pas comme ça, on ne peut pas dire que ça t'ai déplu.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Drago Malefoy vient de m'embrasser !

Drago affichait un grand sourire, ravi de lui procurer un tel ravissement. Sauf que ce n'était pas du ravissement.

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire que je m'appelais Mia ! cria-t-elle à elle-même. Ce n'est que mon surnom, pas mon prénom !

Elle se leva brusquement devant un Drago ahuri.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Mia ?

-Malefoy, dégage de mon compartiment.

-Hein ? Mais attends…

-Je ne suis pas à Serpentard ! Et je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Et puis tu es tellement naïf parfois.

-Je t'interdis de me traiter de naïf !

-Malefoy, dégage.

-Mais…

C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le repoussait, et Drago n'aimait pas du tout cela. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ecoute, reprit Hermione. Mia est le diminutif de mon surnom.

-Et quel surnom ?

-Généralement, mes amis m'appellent 'Mione.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Granger ?

-C'est moi. Maintenant Malefoy, tu dégages.

-Je viens d'embrasser Hermione GRANGER ! Salazar, pardonne-moi !

-Très drôle Malefoy. Dehors.

Hermione essaya de le faire partir mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle tenta de le pousser sous son regard moqueur, mais il ne bougea pas. Pire encore, il prit place sur la banquette comme s'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

-Bah quoi, Mia ? Tu ne viens plus t'asseoir avec moi ?

-Tu as perdu la tête ou tu le fais exprès ?

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Je rêve. Non, je cauchemarde. Malefoy, hého ! C'est moi, Granger. La fille que tu détestes ! Il est hors de question que je vienne m'asseoir avec toi !

-Tu n'as pas aimé ce baiser ?

- Tu te fou de ma… Je vais rester polie… tête ?

-Non.

-Comme si TOI tu voulais m'embrasser MOI.

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Malefoy, on se déteste, t'es au courant ? C'est toi qui me déteste d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rien demandé.

-Et si j'arrête de te détester ?

Hermione soupira longuement, tentant de garder son calme et essayant de comprendre si c'était ou non une mauvaise blague. Elle s'assit en face de lui et répondit sèchement :

-Tu ne peux pas, mon sang n'est pas assez pur pour toi, Monsieur Prétentieux.

-Granger, la guerre est finie.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire semblant de détester les nés-moldus.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, dit-elle en se levant. Maintenant, tu dégages de mon compartiment, il faut que je sorte aussi, mon devoir de nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef m'attend.

-Parfait, allons voir McGonagall.

-Pardon ?

-Il me semble que c'est ce que doivent faire les deux Préfets-en-Chef de cette année, non ?

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

-On est Préfets-en-Chef ensemble ?

-Il semble que oui.

-Je démissionne. Enfin… je laisse la place.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui tourna autour. Il se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-La perspective de passer l'année avec moi ne te plait pas, Granger ?

Hermione savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui et répliqua :

-C'est ça.

-Tu as bien changé, ajouta-t-il en promenant son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis au courant, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, je dois aller voir la directrice.

-Moi aussi.

Hermione soupira et sortit sans l'attendre.

-Granger ! La politesse, tu connais ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'était quoi ces avances ? Elle fit volte-face.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quoi, tu vas me sortir que tu m'aimes et que tu veux vivre avec moi pour le restant de tes jours ?

-Très drôle, Granger. Non, c'est juste que…

-Hum ?

-Oublie, tu vas le prendre très mal.

-Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas me jeter et peut-être même me frapper.

-Lâche le morceau Malefoy !

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu es la seule qui n'a pas encore visité le lit des Malefoy.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je… Aaahhhhhh.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

-Comme si tu n'en rêvais pas, lança-t-il d'un ton prétentieux.

-Non, je n'en ai jamais rêvé.

-Pourtant, tu devrais.

-Mais… Beurk, rien que d'y penser, j'ai peur. Et tu me lances ça comme ça ? Beurk, beurk.

-Ne fais pas ta dégouté, Hermione.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

-Comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Heu… Hermione. Tu préfères… Mia ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione secoua la tête et recula encore.

-Arrête ton cirque, Malefoy. Tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit.

-Ce qu'un Malefoy désire, un Malefoy l'a toujours.

-Et bien ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Il n'y a pas d'exceptions.

Hermione soupira et entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci leur expliqua leurs différentes fonctions et ajouta :

-Je sais que tout ceci ne va pas vous plaire. Mais c'est ainsi. Vous partagerez une salle commune et aurez chacun une chambre.

-Heureusement, souffla Hermione.

La directrice les congédia ensuite.

Hermione entra dans son compartiment et se retourna pour empêcher Malefoy d'entrer.

-Allez quoi, laisse-moi entrer.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Et bien… Faute de lit…

-Beurk, t'es dégueulasse Malefoy.

-Je rigolais.

-Heureusement.

Elle ferma la porte puis la rouvrit vivement.

-Malefoy ?

Il était toujours là.

-Quand tu dis que je suis la seule… Tu veux dire que TOUTES les filles de septième année ont couchées avec toi ?

-Ouep.

-Beurk. Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne veux pas. Ce lit a connu TOUTES les filles de mon année. Beurk.

Drago secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Granger… Toujours la même.

-Je croyais que j'avais changé ? ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Drago sourit et s'éloigna. Dès qu'il vit son père dans son compartiment, il soupira et se ferma. Pendant quelques instants, il avait réussi à l'oublier. Pendant quelques instants, il avait tout oublié, grâce à elle.

« Wow Drago, calme-toi », dit une voix en lui. « Granger n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Quand même un peu », répliqua une deuxième voix.

« Mais non. Depuis quand Granger est-elle importante ? »

« Depuis qu'elle est capable de lui faire oublier son père. »

« N'importe quoi. Ce qui lui plait, c'est l'embêter. »

« Et ses jambes aussi. Et son corps, et ses cheveux, et… »

« STOP ! » intima Drago aux deux voix dans son esprit.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le wagon.

-Drago. Où étais-tu ?

-Avec McGonagall.

« Et Granger » renchérit la deuxième voix.

Drago l'ignora et s'assit aux cotés de son père.

-As-tu pris une décision ? demanda Lucius.

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, père.

-Je te préviens, Drago. Nous sommes le…

-1er septembre. Je sais.

-Tu n'a plus que quatre jours.

-…

-Je te préviens, Drago. Si tu n'es pas marié à tes 19 ans et quatre mois, dans cinq jours, tu seras déshérité. C'est une tradition familiale.

-…

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu joues.

-Mon statut de Malefoy et de sang-pur, je sais ! Maintenant, si vous restez ici père, je ne peux pas me consacrer à la recherche de ma future épouse.

Vexé, Lucius se leva. Il sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir ajouté :

-CINQ jours.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris cette tradition. Se marier à 19 ans et quatre mois… Et si jamais il échouait, que lui arriverait-il ? Il ne serait plus considéré comme un Malefoy, ni comme un sang-pur.

« Et Granger dans tout ça ? » ajouta la voix.

Le regard de Drago s'illumina. Mais bien-sûr ! Restait à la convaincre.

Il fonça jusqu'à son compartiment.

-Hermioooooone !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, puis se rassit en voyant que personne n'était blessé ou en train de mourir.

-Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, dit Drago.

-Malefoy, je…

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il en mettant un genou à terre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et recula.

-Heu… Tu vas bien ? Tu as bu ?

-Non, je vais très bien ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Mais… non ! Tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy ! Tout à l'heure tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, et là tu me demandes en mariage. Ah, j'ai compris. C'est une blague, hein ? Une sorte de défi ?

-Non ! Laisse-moi cinq jours. Si dans cinq jours je ne t'ai pas séduite, je laisse tomber.

-Malefoy, n…

-Peur de relever un défi devant moi, Hermione ?

-Quoi ? Non ! J'accepte !

-Parfait !

Le train arriva à vingt heures à Poudlard. Hermione en descendit, tout en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi elle avait accepté ces cinq jours de défi. Elle aperçut Drago, appuyé sur le train, attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Quand il la vit, il se redressa et vint vers elle.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'épouses ?

-Hum… Avoir des sentiments sincères. Or ce n'est sûrement pas le cas.

-Si ! Bien-sûr que si…

-Pardon ?

-Je t'apprécie Hermione !

-…

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire… Je t'aime bien…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?

-Mais non !

-Tu m'insultes pendant six ans, et après tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes ? MAIS TU DELIRES MALEFOY !

-Je te dis que c'est vrai !

Hermione secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Elle monta dans une carriole et s'éloigna de ce fou furieux qui devrait sérieusement consulter un psy.

-Hermione, ça va ? lui demanda Ginny, assise à coté d'elle.

-Oui. Dis, tu trouves que Malefoy a changé, toi ?

-Hum… Oui un peu. Il est plus ouvert. Et moins froid aussi.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tut.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée dans sa chambre de préfète par un grand bruit dans la salle commune. Salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy, malheureusement. Elle se leva et s'approcha.

-Et mince ! jura la voix de Malefoy.

Hermione le vit se baisser et ramasser le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de lâcher. Il se releva et prit un plateau où était disposé un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes.

Discrètement, elle remonta se coucher. Mais alors qu'elle abaissait la couverture sur sa tête, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle fit semblant de dormir.

-Granger, tu dors ?

Elle ne bougea pas, curieuse. Elle garda ses yeux fermés alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Apparemment oui. J'ai l'air bête à parler tout seul, là. Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas si belle, j'abandonnerais tout de suite.

Il posa le plateau sur une table de nuit et la secoua lentement.

-Granger, hé, réveilles-toi.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner.

Il lui tendit le plateau et s'assit sur son lit.

-Hum, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce plateau dans ma chambre à six heures du matin ?

-Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?

-Je ne suis pas du tout choqué.

Hermione décida d'abandonner ce combat et lança :

-Explique-moi. Je ne comprends pas. Tu arrives, tu veux d'abord coucher avec moi, et ensuite tu veux m'épouser. Et enfin, tu m'apportes le déjeuner au lit. Je ne te suis plus, Malefoy. Où sont passées les insultes ?

-J'ai toujours insulté tout le monde pour faire plaisir à mon père. Il voulait que j'aie une image de froideur et que je ne m'attache à personne afin de ne pas être déçu. Mais voilà… je me suis attaché à quelqu'un qui ne s'en ai pas rendu compte.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Tu es naïve, Granger.

-C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit dans le train, et tu m'as dit de ne plus le dire et tu viens de me le dire.

-Overdose du verbe 'dire' !

Hermione éclata de rire, rapidement suivie de Drago.

Puis Hermione parut songeuse et arrêta de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

-Je me demandais comment tu pouvais me faire rire et pleurer en même temps…

-Pleurer ? Non, ne pleure pas.

-Pas maintenant. Mais… avant.

-Je suis désolé pour tous ce que j'ai fais. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, je n'ai rien contre les personnes nées-moldues.

-Ah bon ?

-Je te l'ai dit dans le train.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Pourquoi du blond ? demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être pensais-tu à moi ?

-Pfff…

-Bon, on le mange ce déjeuner ?

C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent à partager un repas. Quand ils eurent fini, chacun s'habilla et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se rendirent en cours de potion ensemble. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent sur leur passage. Malefoy et Granger, rigolant ensemble ? Impensable, et pourtant.

La journée passa rapidement. Après leur cour commun, Hermione et Drago ne se virent plus de la journée. Le soir, la jeune fille s'endormit rapidement, ses pensées divaguant vers un certain blond…

Le deuxième jour du défi pointa son nez. Drago se leva le cœur léger, mais celui-ci retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la lettre de son père.

« Drago, tu n'as plus que quelques jours pour te marier. Nous sommes le 3, tu auras 19 ans et quatre mois le 5. Dépêches-toi. D'autres parts, tu pourras toujours épouser Pansy, elle en serait ravie. Ton père. »

Pansy ? Beurk, rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir. Il détestait cette fille. Et il ne voulait pas l'épouser, il voulait se marier avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimé en secret. Et bien qu'il ait prévu de ne jamais rien lui dire, l'urgence de la situation l'avait poussé à tout lui avoué. Seulement cette fille ne le croyait pas.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Hermione entra dans la salle commune, vêtue d'une simple robe d'été. La journée de la veille l'avait épuisé. Bien qu'ils étaient dimanche, les cours avaient eu lieu pour « remettre dans le bain » les élèves, d'après la directrice. C'est pourquoi ce lundi 3 septembre était un jour de repos.

-Malefoy, déjà debout ? demanda Hermione en le voyant.

-Et bien oui, j'ai une princesse à séduire.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent quelque peu.

-Et bien, va la séduire et laisse moi tranquille.

Quelle mauvaise fois ! Drago prit une longue inspiration et, calmement, s'approcha d'elle.

-Ecoute. Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. Je sais aussi que tu es perturbée de ce que je te dis. J'en sais tellement des choses sur ton compte ! En fait, depuis un jour en particulier, je connais tes sentiments par cœur.

Hermione le regardait avec deux grands yeux ronds. Elle demanda :

-Quel jour ?

-Un jour merveilleux. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. De grands rideaux aux fenêtres, de la neige, un grand sapin blanc, des lumières éclatantes. Tu avais une robe bleue magnifique. Toutes les filles étaient jalouses. Et puis tu avais le cavalier le plus prisé de cette année-là. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Ce soir-là, je me suis rendu compte à quelle point je tenais à toi. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que je me serais autant attaché à toi… Et moi le dernier. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. Tu ne sentais jamais mon regard ? Même quand Voldemort me parlait je pensais à ta sécurité. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que je vais bien ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et puis maintenant, tu es magnifique. Des cheveux blonds… D'où t'es venu l'idée ? Maintenant, tous les garçons te regardent, et ça me dégoute.

Hermione était sans voix. Que dire ? Il avait l'air sincère. Mais… non. Peut-être pas, en fin de compte.

-Comment savoir si tu mens ?

-Je ne mens pas.

-Et comment puis-je le savoir ?

-Un Malefoy ne ment jamais.

-C'est ça, oui…

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

-Tu m'as dit vouloir m'épouser, or je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira et passa devant elle.

-Pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit et se retourna.

-Tu as apprécié celui d'hier ?

-Et bien… hum…

-Un petit 'oui' ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais.

-Oui ! Oui j'ai bien aimé hier matin.

-Alors, on va le refaire ! Monte dans ta chambre.

-Pardon ?

-Monte dans ta chambre, Hermione.

Une fois de plus, ses traits changèrent quand il prononça son prénom. Elle s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignait, un plateau en main.

-Voilà ! dit-il, fier.

Elle lui sourit et se surprit à apprécier ce repas. Et s'il était sincère ? Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ?

-Drago ?

Surpris de l'utilisation de son prénom, ledit Drago releva la tête.

-Est-ce que… enfin…

-Si je suis sincère ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère avec toi que maintenant. Est-ce ma faute si je t'aime ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Non plus. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dit aujourd'hui…

« Bien sûr que tu sais ! » dit de nouveau une voix dans sa faute. « Tu vas te marier et tu l'utilises, tu es un Malefoy et je t'en félicite. »

« Je tiens à dire que se faire féliciter par une voix dans sa tête est tout à fait normal… C'est de l'ironie, bien entendu. » ajouta une deuxième voix.

« Au moins je le félicite pour ce qu'il fait ! »

« Et tu ne devrais pas ! Franchement… Utiliser une si jolie fille pour des fins aussi ignobles ! »

« Il est un Malefoy ! »

« Et un idiot ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

-Arghhhhh ! cria Drago.

-Ҫa ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se rapprochant.

Il eut un petit sourire en sentant sa proximité et répondit :

-Non, j'ai un peu mal à ma tête, c'est rien.

Ils finirent ce petit déjeuner. Hermione avait l'air heureuse mais Drago était préoccupé. La culpabilité était de plus en plus présente chez lui. Dans trois jours, en incluant celui-ci, il devrait être marié. Et il utilisait Hermione pour ça. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et c'était ce qui le perturbait le plus.

Ils se séparèrent, Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny. Il la regarda s'en aller, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulants derrière elle. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait ? Au fond de lui-même, il connaissait la réponse, et depuis bien longtemps. Au fond de lui-même il savait peut-être que ce qu'il lui avait dit était la vérité. Ou non.

Il passa la journée entière sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, à réfléchir. Il perdait de précieuses minutes mais il avait besoin de se poser et réfléchir.

-Drago ?

Il était plus de huit heures maintenant, et ne l'ayant pas vu de toute la journée, Hermione était venu voir pourquoi il ne venait pas manger dans la Grande Salle.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se releva et la fixa.

-Est-ce que tu me crois sincère ?

Déstabilisée que la situation se retourne contre elle, elle répliqua :

-Mais… je… Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger à midi ?

-Réponds.

-Toi aussi.

-Hermione !

-Drago !

Drago se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas répondu. La réponse était donc négative… Elle le lui aurait dit dans le cas contraire. Ne souhaitant pas répondre, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rejoignit lui aussi son lit. Il n'était que huit heures, mais le sommeil l'emporta bien vite.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

Drago sauta de son lit et attrapa sa baguette. Hermione venait de crier, il en était certain. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la sienne à la volée. Du moins, il essaya : elle était verrouillée. D'un coup de baguette, il fit céder la porte. Hermione se tortillait dans ses draps. Elle était en sueur et une expression de peur se fixait sur son visage.

-Hermione !

Il la secoua pour la réveiller mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Respire, lui dit-il.

Il la serra dans ses bras et put sentir son cœur qui battait rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… Je sais pas… Il y avait… Parents… Malefoy… Vert.

Drago ne comprit pas grand-chose et continua de calmer la jeune fille. Les mots qu'elle disait n'avaient pas de rapport entre eux mais il ne releva pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle respirait à nouveau calmement.

-Je… Ce rêve…

-Pas grave. Calme-toi. Que se passait-il ?

-J'ai revu mes parents, et… Et leur mort, et… leur assassin, et…

Le lien se fit automatiquement. Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Tout devenait évident. La raison qui la poussait à le repousser encore, la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête à l'épouser. Qui épouserait le fils de l'assassin de ses parents ? Son père était une ordure. Et pourtant, il avait été libéré, pour la bonne conduite de sa mère…

-Oh. Salazar.

Il se leva d'un coup et tourna en rond dans la pièce. Il avait envie de tuer son père pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione.

-Drago…

-QUOI ?

Hermione sursauta et éclata en sanglot.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du crier.

Il se rassit à coté d'elle.

-Je n'aurais pas du crier sur la femme que j'aime.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard bleu océan.

-Dois-je te croire ? murmura-t-elle.

-Veux-tu me croire ? répondit-il.

-Oui.

-Alors crois-moi.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser fut d'une douceur inouï. Ils ressentirent tous deux les mêmes picotements dans leur ventre, ils ressentirent tous deux l'amour de l'autre. Et ils surent.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils se séparèrent lentement.

-Merci, murmura Drago.

Hermione lui sourit et s'allongea dans son lit. Les bras de Drago autour d'elle, elle se rendormit.

Les rayons de soleil envahirent la pièce. Hermione grogna et s'extirpa doucement de son lit. Drago dormait toujours. Elle descendit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Drago. Elle remarqua qu'une lettre trônait sur la table. Elle s'en approchant et la lit :

« Drago, tu n'as plus que deux jours. Deux jours pour te marier. Pansy t'attends, prends-là. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais tu ne trouveras pas mieux. Mais enfin. Si tu arrives à convaincre quelqu'un de t'épouser avant demain soir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais j'en doute. DEUX. JOURS. Ton père. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la lettre. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux chocolat et elle poussa un cri aigue.

Quand Drago arriva dans la pièce, elle était vide. Ni lettre, ni Hermione. Elle était partie se réfugier autre part.

Ginny mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand elle vit sa meilleure amie en pleurs, une lettre à la main.

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci entra dans la Grande Salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Ginny.

-Hermione, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Ginny la parcourra des yeux et se leva.

-Reste ici Hermione. J'ai un Malefoy à frapper.

Hermione ne répondit rien et s'assit à la table.

Ginny trouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Préfets et entra sans frapper.

-MALEFOY !

Ledit Malefoy était sous la douche. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup à propos d'Hermione et du fait qu'elle avait crié. Il sortit, attrapa une serviette et se précipita dans la Salle Commune.

-Weaslette ? Qu'est-ce que…

Sa main fendit l'air et Drago se prit une gifle monumentale.

-COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ҪA ? TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-FAIS PAS LE MALIN !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu n'es qu'un salop Malefoy !

Drago attrapa Ginny par les poignets et l'immobilisa.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! C'est Hermione ? Elle va bien ?

-Non elle ne va pas bien ! Et c'est ta faute !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Alors comme ça tu dois être marié demain soir ?

Drago se figea et lâcha Ginny. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir découvert cela ? Et si elle savait, Hermione…

-Où est-elle ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu l'as utilisé ! Elle est effondrée !

-Où est Hermione ?!

Ginny recula et sortit, non sans avoir ajouter :

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle veut être seule. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle peut être. Et si tu la connais bien, tu devrais la trouver. Sinon, tant pis pour toi.

Drago réfléchissait. Il devait la trouver. Où pouvait-elle être ? La bibliothèque ! Non, mauvaise idée. Si elle veut être seule, ce n'est pas là qu'elle ira. La Salle Commune des Gryffondors ? Non plus.

Alors où ?

Le regard de Drago s'illumina et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à une série d'escalier. Oui, elle ne pouvait être que là. Il monta quatre à quatre toutes les marches et arriva enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était là, assise au bord du vide. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de sauter, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Or il devait lui parler.

-Hermione !

Son regard triste se tourna vers lui et elle se leva, rouge de colère.

-VA-T-EN !

-Hermione ! Tu as mal compris !

-Tu dois te marier et tu m'utilises pour ça. J'ai très bien compris, et tout s'explique ! Ton approche, ta demande en mariage, tes attentions envers moi. Sinon, tu ne seras plus le bon petit Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Tout ce que j'ai dit est la vérité ! Oui, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour te le dire, mais je t'aime ! Je sais que tu le sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas ! Je ne sais rien ! Tout ce que je croyais vrai n'est qu'un mensonge pour m'épouser ! Alors lâche-moi, et va rejoindre Pansy ! Pauvre Pansy, elle va épouser une ordure.

-HERMIONE !

Il lui prit les poignets, comme avec Ginny un peu plus tôt.

-Je. T'Aime. Depuis longtemps.

Hermione se dégagea et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Dois-je te croire ?

-Veux-tu me croire ?

Elle connaissait la réponse, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Mais ce qu'elle avait découvert avait tout brisé. Elle avait eu tellement mal en lisant la lettre…

-Veux-tu me croire ? répéta Drago, incertain de sa réponse.

-Non.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers. Non. Une réponse tranchante qui avait tout brisé en lui. Il sentait un poids dans sa poitrine. Le poids d'un cœur mort.

Il essaya de la trouver toute la journée. Il parcourut la Grande Salle, sa chambre, leur Salle Commune, la Salle Commune des Serpentards (allez savoir pourquoi…), toutes les salles de cours, tous le château. Tout le château sauf trois pièces : les Salles Communes des autres maisons. Il pouvait en éliminer deux, donc Hermione se trouvait dans l'un des seuls endroits où il ne la trouverait pas : la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il attendit donc le soir, dans la Grande Salle, de la voir et lui parler. Mais elle ne vint pas. Ni Weaslette, d'ailleurs.

Il rejoignit sa chambre sans oser frapper à celle d'Hermione. Il n'y serait probablement pas…

5 septembre. La date résonnait dans les pensées de Drago. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour se marier, et en cas d'échec il pourrait dire adieu à son statut de Malefoy et de sang-pur. Mais… s'en souciait-il vraiment ?

« Oui ! » lança la première voix.

« Non ! » lança en même temps la deuxième voix.

« Bien-sûr que si ! C'est plus important que tout ! »

« Tout, sauf elle »

« TOUT ! »

« Il préfère l'avoir elle ! »

« Non ! »

Drago décida de ne plus les écouter et de décider lui-même. Que préférait-il ? Se marier à Pansy, être riche et Malefoy. Ou. Être avec Hermione et vivre sa vie sans se soucier de son statut. Ou. Epouser Hermione et avoir la richesse ET Hermione.

La dernière solution semblait trop irréelle. Jamais Hermione ne l'épouserait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour ça. Mais s'il épousait Pansy, alors tout espoir disparaitrait : elle ne serait jamais avec lui, c'était évident.

Alors… que choisir ?

Il resta la journée entière devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Puis il se décida à se lever, il avait faim et il était plus de huit heures.

Il entendit des bruits provenant de la Grande Salle. Il avait l'intuition que la réponse s'y trouvait. Il s'y rendit donc.

Les élèves applaudissaient en rythme. Les tables avaient disparus. Une musique de fond résonnait. Au centre, deux personnes dansaient et riaient. Mais Drago ne s'en soucia pas. Son regard était tourné vers le buffet. Vers une personne en particulier. Elle était là.

Il s'approcha lentement. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se précipita vers l'estrade et saisit un micro.

-Excusez-moi ! Tout le monde, écoutez moi ! J'ai quelque chose à dire. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai blessé sans le vouloir. Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Oui, je me suis rapproché de toi parce que j'y étais obligé. Et je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé dans ta chambre, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir consolé, je ne regrette pas d'avoir partagé ces repas avec toi. Et même si au début c'était parce que devais me marier, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour ça. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu me pardonnes de ne rien t'avoir dit parce que je tiens à toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné mes intentions dès le départ. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas de toutes les autres choses, et des quelques bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je regrette beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça.

Il leva enfin les yeux du sol et les posa sur Hermione qui s'était figé et qui le regardait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit.

Drago s'adressa alors à l'assemblée.

-Et je refuse de me marier ce soir. Je serais renié, je ne serais plus un Malefoy, je n'aurais plus tout cet argent et je ne serais plus un sang-pur. Mais je fais ça pour une princesse qui en vaut la peine. Et cette princesse, elle s'appelle Mia.

Il descendit lentement et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne bougeait plus. Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Et à sa grande surprise, elle ne recula pas.

Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent autour d'eux. Tout le monde souriait autour d'eux. Personne ne remarqua Lucius Malefoy, furieux, s'en aller. Personne ne remarqua que la musique reprenait. Personne ne remarqua qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient là.

Mais le bonheur de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger en cet instant, ça, tout le monde le vit.


End file.
